Fukuyama
Information Katana |type = Plains Mountain |image = |hp = 2089/3342 |atk = 130/210 |aa = 135/215 |speed = 63 |range = 87 |crit = 20/45 |def = 6/28 |support = 19 |shingari = 26 |luck = 122 |ability = 15/75 |human = 17/84 |animal = 13/67 |gods = 0 |nature = 0 |marine = 0 |bird = 15/75 |wood = 35 |iron = 35 |rice = 192 |skill = 鉄覆朱雀斬 |stype = Damage |sstrength = Excellent |srange = Long |time = 4:10:00 |color = |slot1 = 長巻}} Quotes Background The castle was built on a hill on the Fukuyama plain and it was the capital of Bingo Fukuyama Domain. Her (and the Fukuyama Domain's) first owner was Mizuno Katsunari, a trusted general under of the Tokugawa and a cousin of Tokugawa Ieyasu. Construction was started in 1619 during the Genna era. There were double moats around the castle and an inlet led to the Seto Inland Sea. By the Bakumatsu era, the ownership of Fukuyama Castle and Domain were transferred to the Abe family, who opposed the New Government Army in 1868. The leaders of Fukuyama fled and she was surrendered. During World War II on August 8th, 1945, 91 American B-29 bombers air-raided Fukuyama, bringing severe destruction to the region. This was known as the "Great Air-raid of Fukuyama". About 81% of the civilians became casualties. Fukuyama Castle was not spared. The majority of her structures was destroyed. Her main tower was later rebuilt in 1966. Trivia * Being one of the newer castles built with cutting-edge technology at the time, Fukuyama is depicted as a loli in game. * Her verbal tic is adding "-cchi" at the end of names. She calls herself "Fukucchi" and the player "Tonocchi". * In addition to being an already strong range sword unit, she is special in that she experiences significant growths in attributes. The very high bird attribute makes her an extremely effective anti-air unit. * A special construction material, 武蔵瞑想石(Musashi meditation stone) that increased the chance of constructing her was briefly available as a E-8 map drop from the December 2014 event. The name is a reference to the friendship between her owner Mizuno Katsunari and the famous swordsmaster Miyamoto Musashi and a boulder that exists inside the castle Musashi supposedly once sat on. * The bats and bat wings on her costume are a reference to the fact that the "fuku"(福), meaning happiness, in Fukuayama looks similar to the "mori" (蝠) in koumori, which means bat. Many East Asian countries see bat as an auspicious animal due to the similarity in the characters and often Incorporated bats into various designs. * Her secretary CG makes her look like an elementary school student. Coupled with her various dangerously suggestive in-game lines(i.e. "let's make successors"), Japanese players jokingly refer to attempts at construction her as "trying to HIACE". Toyota HIACE is a steretoypical type of van that pedophiles supposedly use to abduct young children, according to its usage as the internet slang. Gallery Fukuyama.jpg |Card Sprite Fukuyama - Normal.png|Normal Sprite Fukuyama - Damaged.png|Damaged Sprite Fukuyama - Secretary.png|Secretary Sprite Fukuyama - Combat.png|Combat Sprite Fukuyama Chibi.png|Battle Sprite See Also Category:Castles Category:Katana Class Category:Plains-Mountain Castle